Radiant Mythology Prologue
by Kisekii
Summary: The story of Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. Told by me. I'll put every detail in from the game. And then I'll add my own tweaks to make it more interesting... Some characters are my own. R & R. : D


Author: This is a story completely based on Radiant Mythology. From start to finish. Every detail is the same... But knowing me... I'll tweak it and make it a little more interesting. Dedicated to all the poor souls who can't play Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. This prologue is part of my own little fabrication. : D It didn't happen in the game. ^ ^

Enjoy!

---

My role in life is to protect this world, to give it sustenance. It doesn't matter if they're evil. It doesn't matter if they want to kill me. As long as it lives, I must help it. I course through the roots of my mother tree, and look at the world. I can't see them… I can't tell if it's evil, or if it's good. I see light.

I love this world with all my life.

My love seeps into theirs and replenishes them. For them, I am life. I am more important then water or air. They urge after me more then hunger or sex. And I answer them with my very own life.

I use enough energy in one day to fill up the whole planet fifty times. You think I would die… But my mother tree gives me life. She doesn't let me die. She loves this world as much as I do. She needs me. But it's more then that… I am her child. She loves me too. She's proud of me, and what I do for her beloved Terresia.

I am Mana.

---

I go on my normal rounds of the day. And I do it happily. For every light I sense, I give them energy. In turn, they give me their excess energy; such is the cycle of mana. Some lights need more mana… Or they don't give me any excess. Those are mages and priests. I don't mind. I love helping.

And so on I went.

There was at least three miles left of mother tree's roots before I had to go back on my second round. But something was wrong.

Where were the roots?

Three miles of the roots were… Gone?

As I hit the end of the roots I felt a strong life. No… Not just one life… Billions. Billions of lives all in one form. And unlike any other life… It noticed me, and then it moved. I didn't have time to react before I felt my energy leaving me. It was feeding those billions of lives? Was this a new world?

Another world was attacking my world!

It was taking land. Destroying my precious people. Devouring my very being without remorse.

Without a second thought, I turned and raced back to my mother tree. Seeing as I didn't give any energy to the people I was there in seconds. I took my true form.

"Mother!"

The world tree's true form appeared before me. She already knew what was taking place. She was anxious. She didn't ever say words, but somehow I knew what I needed to do.

A descender. The world was in peril. We need a descender.

We went to the heart of the tree. And we began.

---

Female.

Brown hair. Short. Reaches just to her shoulders.

Large green eyes.

Her skin is ivory pale.

We gave her clothes. We knew for a fact that the people on Terresia didn't find it decent to go without clothes. It was weak leather armor. She'd probably get more once she entered the world.

We gave her the ability to speak their language. We have her a leading personality. She would be stubborn. She had faults. She had perks. Just like any other normal person. We have her the charisma she needed to stop this thing.

It took a few weeks to finish her. I went out and gave the people the mana they needed, but every day… The roots were shorter… The world was smaller. There wasn't much time. By the time that our descender was finished, there were only the three main cities left in the world. Gevada, Dopelund, and Ailily.

It was the final day.

"She needs a name." I said softly to mother.

Once again, she didn't say anything. I just knew.

"Yes… I like that." I said.

With that, we gave her knowledge of her name. It would be one of her three only possessions.

First were the clothes we gave her.

Second was her weapon. A staff. She would be a mage, someone who depended on me more then anyone.

And her name.

Ana.

One letter short of Mana.

She was the child of Mana.

My child.

The moment that was decided, she materialized onto Terresia. We could feel a force from another world waiting for her appearance. It was a good force. Someone who would help. Another Descender perhaps?

Time could only tell.


End file.
